


Re-Vamped, 2.0

by collidoskope



Series: Re-Vamped [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Co-Written, Collaboration, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Rabies, Vampires, also rory listens to hyperpop, and romance sometimes, angst lots of angst, eventually, except jesse. straight pride jesse., ill figure out how to link playlists for this shit too, kind of I think, literally that is a serious tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidoskope/pseuds/collidoskope
Summary: “Either you become one of us, or he does.”...At the "Fly Off To The Moon" dance, Sarah is left with the decision of whether or not to save one of her best friends from the same fate that has befallen her. In this AU she makes a decision that, in the long run, makes more sense.But changing Ethan into a vampire is not Jesse's last move before leaving Whitechapel; he hasn't exactly taken kindly to being banished by his own kind from the very town he founded himself over 200 years ago, and his mind is set on a cruel, epidemic revenge... quite literally. As a complete rewrite of season 2, this follows the gang as they fight off Jesse one last time.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Horace "Jesse" Black/Sarah Fox, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Series: Re-Vamped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Re-Vamped, 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang, big edit time. so this has become a collaborative work between myself and (to be tagged when i ask his username LOL). its been really fun so far and i hope yall like it!

Things had not gone according to plan, Sarah realized as she stood face to face with the immortal asshole who'd stolen her humanity. Standing beside her was her best friend, Erica, and across from her was her other best friend, Ethan, who was currently being held at fang-point by the aforementioned asshole. 

"If you hurt one of my friends, I _will_ make you regret it, even if it takes a thousand years," Sarah growled, "but I will never, _never,_ be one of you." 

Jesse's eyes darkened and his grip on Ethan's arm tightened. “We’ll see,” he said, yanking his hostage upright. Before anyone could move to stop him, or even realize what he was about to do, Jesse was pushing his sleeve up to his elbow and sinking his teeth into his arm, one large hand clasped around the base of his wrist to hold him in place. Erica and Sarah watched in shocked silence. He dropped the boy to the floor and raised his eyes back up to Sarah, her face a combination of shock, fear, and fury. 

At possibly the worst timing, Benny came crashing down the hallway and stumbled to a halt behind the two girls, wide eyes dropping to the floor. “ _Ethan?_ ”

“Now,” Jesse announced, mouth agape and dripping with blood. His eyes glowed bright blue, alight with a sick satisfaction. “Either you become one of us, or he does.” He raised his arms and smiled. “Your choice.” In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared down the hallway, leaving Ethan to writhe on the floor.

For a moment, the trio stood in silence, exchanging panicked looks between one another. Sarah’s eyes flickered back and forth from Ethan to the exit Jesse had just fled down, wide and desperate. 

Benny was the first to move, dropping to his knees. He pulled Ethan’s thrashing frame up and held his wrist steady, but stopped, suddenly unsure if it was safe to touch any part of him. His head whipped back around to the girls. “What do we do?" 

Erica merely stared at him, while Sarah continued looking back and forth between her two options, unable to speak anything other than choked fragments of sentences. Benny threw his hands up, desperate. "What are you doing just standing there? Do something!” 

Sarah stepped forward with her arms outstretched, but she made no move to help. Her eyes shot back up to the still-swinging doors at the end of the hall. This was it, the moment of truth. She could either save Ethan, sacrificing what was left of her humanity, or leave him to the same fate that had befallen her. Every second she hesitated was another mile between her and Jesse, and god knows what his plans were. 

His original offer was for her to run away with him and his cult, and she'd refused. What his plans were beyond that, she had no idea. They could have changed the moment she turned against him— was he now plotting to destroy the town, or was he already in the process? 

If she had any hope of finding out and stopping him, she would have no choice but to pursue him; if nothing else but to chase him out of Whitechapel. Allowing him to wreak havoc on the rest of the world wasn't exactly responsible either, but she had bigger problems to worry about. Saving the town and the hundreds of people in it had to come first, even if it meant sacrificing her friend.

“I’m so sorry, Benny," she said, "I have to stop him."

Benny's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “What? Are you kidding? We have to save Ethan!” He was struggling to hold onto him, the latter jerking painfully against the burn of the poison in his skin.

“Jesse’s getting away, Benny, I can’t let him finish whatever it is he started. I- I’m sorry, I have to go.” With a final desperate, apologetic look, she sprinted down the hall and disappeared after Jesse, leaving behind the three of them.

Benny turned to Erica, pleading. “You have to do something, Erica, _please._ There has to be something."

“I could try to take the venom out, but it might already be too late. It's pretty fast acting. But hey- you're the one with the spells, right?"

With a noise of exasperation, Benny pulled out his spellbook and began frantically flipping through the pages. Erica stepped forward, looking over his shoulder. “What, is there some kind of cosmic undo-button in that thing?” 

“That’s what I’m _looking_ for, give me a minute!”

“Benny,” Ethan choked out, suddenly grabbing hold of his ankle.

“I’m right here, buddy, what is it?” He barely took his eyes off the book, racing from page to page.

“Make it stop,” Ethan hissed, “please.”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Benny slapped his hand on a promising spell, but the force caused the book to slip from the side of his other hand, and the page tore in half. “Erica, why don't you do something!?”

The blonde rolled her eyes and stepped closer. “Listen, wizard boy, stop freaking out. If it doesn’t work, you know, it's not like he's gonna _die._ Well, I mean. Not exactly.”

“Just- shut up!” Benny scrambled for the other half of the paper and matched it up with the one still attached to the spine of the book, piecing together the words of the spell like a puzzle. “God, this better work… Uhh, statim... _restituet!_ ” 

He shot out a hand and purple sparks flew from his fingertips, dissipating into the air between himself and Ethan. He waited, wide eyed, but nothing happened.

He stared dumbfoundedly at the lack of change before Erica pointed a finger at the spellbook itself. The page on which he found the spell was no longer ripped— _he hit the cosmic undo-button for the wrong thing._

“Shit! No, no, no, that’s not what I meant! Ethan- Erica, you have to do something! " Erica waltzed around the two of them, Benny gripping Ethan by the arms, the latter twisting and groaning into the chest of the former.

"I don't think there's much I can do now, honey, look at him." Erica, truthfully, didn't really care whether he turned or not. She saw no problem with an addition to her team, if anything she welcomed it. She understood the importance of someone's values- Sarah never wanted to turn, and that choice had been taken away from her. Surely Ethan didn't want to turn, either, so would leaving him to it make her responsible? Maybe. But what she'd said was true, even if she really wanted to help him, it was definitely too late.

Benny's eyes dropped down to see Ethan's rolled into the back of his head, only the whites showing. His face had paled a shade or two and was now beaded with sweat, his pained struggling reduced to weak convulsions accompanied by labored gasps. Yeah, that definitely looked worse than it did a minute ago.

"Shit, Erica, what's happening? What's he doing?"

"Turning," Erica said simply, stepping back with her arms crossed. Well, she thought, if there was any responsibility for him to be had, she was carrying it now. 

Benny's face tightened. "E? Can you hear me?" He held him by the shoulders and pushed the hair away from his face, urgency rising in his voice. "Ethan, hey- can you hear me?"

There was an outburst of laughter from the hallway around the corner, and the two looked at each other with alarm. "Shit, the dance," Erica realized. "Forgot there were kids crawling all over the place. They shouldn't see this."

"Maybe we should ask for help? Someone could call an ambulance, we need to do something."

"No, _idiot_ , if they call an ambulance we're all screwed. What do you think they're going to do when he wakes up without a heartbeat?" She glanced anxiously down the other hallway. "And what they're going to do to us for bringing him there?"

"We need to get him out of here," Benny stands and pulls the smaller boy with him, struggling to lift him against the jolts rocking through his burning frame. Ultimately he got him into a bridal carry and started down the opposite hall, Erica following half-heartedly. 

They followed through the same exit taken by Jesse and Sarah, but saw no sign of them upon leaving. There was nothing left to do but carry Ethan home.

* * *

He had stopped moving halfway through the walk to his house. Benny was too scared to check his pulse, so he merely kept walking and telling him that everything would be fine. Erica called Grandma Weir and explained the situation, and she met them promptly when they arrived at the house. They took him inside and upstairs, Benny cursing Jesse the entire time and apologizing over and over to his unconscious best friend. 

"Grandma, is there anything we can do?" Benny asked as she helped him lower the other boy's body onto his bed. She hovered over him, placing two fingers against the side of his neck. After a moment, her eyes closed and she sighed. Her lips tightened with hesitation, looking back up to her grandson with eyes full of apology. Benny slapped a hand to his head, knowing the answer before it ever left her mouth.

"I'm sorry, honey. His heart's already stopped."

Objectively, Benny knew that his best friend was not dead. He knew that eventually he would wake up, and they would figure out how to move on from here, but looking at the unmoving body on the mattress struck a part of him painfully. It was just as well— Ethan had lost his humanity, at least half of it, and Sarah was nowhere to be found. 

Dead or alive, they'd been defeated.

* * *

[ethan's playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/694mMM0feqy3Ez1UGptYwc?si=TEIWu7yPQq6SA3c8S-iCMw)

[benny's playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0280igd8b8vdD0ofCr1fNF?si=KwlS601CSHOMcHhAIwC65g)

[rory's playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5mLI75jJiUeBuDhsTfm9Kw?si=vhnG56jYTtC6ZkrWVjF46w)


End file.
